Beautiful Butterfly, Ruined Angel
by RavenAshford
Summary: Chelsi Maquire, born into the world as normal a human could be. However, when turning six months old, protecting yourself against demons, more so their blood is hard enough to accomplish. That day, Chelsi's mother died and her family fell from their white-picket fence reputation. After her powers awaken from being dormant, causing the Winchester's to have a run-in with her.
1. Birth

The screams of childbirth ripped the sound of the room, follow by the crying and whimpering of an infant.

"Mrs. Maquire... it's a girl." the doctor smiled, handling the newborn with care. The mother smiled lovingly.

"May I hold her?" He returned the smile back.

"But of course." The woman accepted the child greatly.

"Hello there. Welcome to the world, beautiful butterfly." She tickled her nose with her daughter.

"What is her name going to be, Katie?" She smiled, as if giving it some thought before looking the doctor in his pale green eyes.

"Chelsi. Chelsi May Maquire."

.

The baby looked at her mother with confused eyes, and nuzzled itself into her chest as she held it close.

Katie had a new reason to live, to love her life.

Being blessed with this child was her love.

But love turns sour.

.

Chelsi lived with her mom all her life up to currently. They had moved to Bluffton, Minnesota finally, after her family encountered some trouble in Vermont, and South Carolina before that. The first location, where Mom died, was Wyoming. At the age of nine, Chelsi was given to her step-mother, whom her Dad impregnated and left on her too. Then her step-mom re-married, having a child with her step-father, and now has a younger step-brother named Jerry.

Chelsi fixed her hair and poked at Jerry, making a silly face while hoisting him on her shoulders. "Chelsi... Sis...ster." he mumbled out while she ripped dandelions out of the earth's soil. "I'll make you one too, Jerry!" she announced, and got to work while Jerry slept among the tall grass.

Without their knowledge, a snake had decided to make its way towards the small child for its dinner. The python slithered around the boy's neck, just as Chelsi took notice of this, and grabbed her dagger. She decapitated the serpent, protecting Jerry from his death. "Don't worry, you'll be alive for your present!" Her naive mind believed, and soared beyond the world's expectations.


	2. Chapter 1

Chelsi smiled as she held her flower crown to the sun, proud of herself. Her tattoo stung, as it was fresh. As she placed the crown upon her head gently, a couple showed up in the meadow. She felt angry that she couldn't be alone for one moment in her life when she's constantly surrounded by civilization. Chelsi smiled evilly as the couple making out left. It's times like this she loved her ability. You see, she could make people do what she wanted in her small town of Bluffton, Minnesota.

And she can't stand romance. The thought of it alone made her sick. The last and only relationship Chelsi had was a couple years ago. She grew too attached to the charming man, and ended up broken when he left out on her, just like her father. She should've known better than to let another man in and trust him, as **He** walked out on her and her mother before she turned six months old. She was even told by her friends on the other side of the veil it was a mistake. It wasn't hoodoo or binding a reaper to Earth for the sake of a friend, she wasn't that desperate for friendships.

She simply could see the supernatural where other could not. Demonic possession, angelic possession, ghosts and spirits, reapers, the whole shebang. Although Chelsi admitted to being lonely. Chelsi sighed while laying back in the tall grass that beared fruit to the white patterns, giving her memories of her life up to 17. "Sometimes I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room, seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon. I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon, everybody's got somebody but me." she sang softly. The girl sat up suddenly at the sound of movement on her land.

It was just the couple leaving, as far as she could tell. She grabbed her knife soaked in holy water and secured her shotgun loaded with salt rounds just in case. A tall man wandered my property, accompanied by a handsome one, with a leather jacket. She approached the two confidently. "Leave my land." She ordered, as the shorter one started to walk away. The older one remained, seemingly immune to my powers.

"How could this be?" She asked herself. He began to walk towards her aggressively. _Is she like Andy? _the stranger thought. The girl could see his features clearly now. Somewhat short hair, for a male, moles littering her face in occasional spots. He stared at her to intimidate her, as it worked in a way. He began to corner her as she backed up against the closet tree, and she pressed her hands against his chest to no avail. "Sam!" the other guy yelled after him. As he got within hearing distance, he stopped him. "Dean, she knows something..." Tears began to run down her cheeks in fear.

"If you're ghouls, please, I don't want to die." I begged. The man let up, and traded confused looks with the man beside me. "Are you a hunter?" they asked, as she slid down to the bottom of the tree. _For a girl this timid, I would doubt it... _Dean looked away. "Why? Who are you looking for?" She eased up on the tension. "No, we're alright. We're Hunters too." Sam smiled. "Yeah... Secretly, my step-mom wants me to get an education instead of worrying about the monsters under my bed, as she puts it. I just tell her I'm investigating into my biological mother's death." She explained as she kicked the soil beneath her feet.

Everyone was silent. "How'd she die?" they asked in unison. "They say house fire, but to hell with that, no pun intended." A chuckle was heard from Dean, while Sam was shell-shocked. "Your dad?" Dean felt compelled to ask. "Left us before Mom died. My step-mom had a child with him and he left on her too. Then she just got re-married. There's Jerry, my step-brother. Marie and Thomas, stepparents. Katie and David, proud parents..." She leaned on the '67 Impala, whistling as she stroked its side.

"What a gem! You treat this baby right, I hope." Dean's eyes lit up at her knowledge. "Better than my own brother." he patted Sam's back. "I figured you two for brothers." They sighed in relief for some reason unaware to her. Chelsi lifted her pants leg to show the knife in her boot and the shotgun at her side. "And here I thought you were an amateur pretty girl." She scoffed. "Far from it, assbutt." The surprised kept coming, Sam thought. "So, you know Bobby Singer?" she grinned. "Know him? Hell, he's my uncle! By the way, how is the old man?"

They nodded slowly, still taking in the lady's ambitious attitude. "...Good..." She furrowed her eyebrows with disbelief. "Have a drink." Dean handed her his flask. She sighed and threw her head back, being dehydrated anyway. "If you're going to test me a demon, be more discreet than holy water in the future." She sighed.


End file.
